A Peek into Our Memories
by DarkStarGirl
Summary: Here's our Miyako one! Miyako keeps getting haunted with these memories of her new friend a past and a promise that will be always remained in her head.


_Run. Get out of here. This place is not for your kind. Being weak and fragile are not traits to live by._

I couldn't get that picture out of my head. Why...just why would I be guilty of that? Clear your mind...just clear it.

_Miyako...leave. You still should leave. Go or else._

If only I had listened to him. But no... this. This is all my fault. NO! CLEAR YOUR MIND! Maybe a little shopping would help. I start to walk over to the store. Why to think about this now out of all times? It's been years.

_SERIOUSLY! DO YOU WANT TO DIE OR SOMETHING?! DO YOU WANT TO BE LIKE THEM?!_

Maybe I do...maybe I don't. What should I do? I'm looking for clothes. Yippee~~ this will be fun right? It's not like I...not like I knew. I finish paying for a new dress that I thought would be cute. Yes I have cleared my mind about that incident.

_Miyako...leave this place and forget about me... forever. If we ever meet again...even if you start to hate me, please...please just at least smile._

If we ever meet. That day has always haunted me. I just want to go back in time and change it all..everything. It's not that I hate you... I only hated your stupid tactics to save me.

..

"Hi! My name is Miyako!" I said cheerfully. I am 5 and I was at the park trying to make new friends, but they keep bullying me for some reason. So I tried to make new ones. And I got to meet a boy with blond hair and blue eyes like me and Takaaki.

"Huh? Hi.. hey, do you like Bubbles?"

"Yeah! How did you know!?"

"You looked cute when playing with that other kid...he is your boyfriend right?"

"No..not yet. One day we would finally get together!"

"Oh... I see."

"If you like Bubbles so much, you Miyako have got yourself a new nickname."

"Really?! I have always wanted one!"

"Oh? Then here's a present." He gave me a bubble wand. AND IT WAS HUGE.

"Really? Awesome! Now I need to pay you back with another one."

"Nah... It's not like we're a couple or anything."

"Right." I was so stupid... "But it's not fair if only I get one!"

"Hahaha... you're cute, you know that?" My heart was pounding now.

We talked and argued and played the whole day. It was fun until I lost him.

"Hey little girl...wanna play with us?" said some kid. They were all big kids...and they looked mean.

"Don't worry. We'll give you this candy if you come with us."

I was confused...but I didn't want candy right now. I wanted to find my new friend!

"Bubbles!"

"Eh?" There he is. Running towards me in a panic.

"Run. Get out of here. This place is not for your kind. Being weak and fragile are not traits to live by. They are trying to hurt you and maybe kill you."

"I can't just leave you here!"

"Miyako...leave. You still should leave. Go or else." He sounded serious. He never said my nickname. I don't want him to get hurt because of me.

"No..stop being the hero."

"Aww... there's an argument between the couple...let's get them both." says the tall scary girl. She looked 12.

"SERIOUSLY! DO YOU WANT TO DIE OR SOMETHING?! DO YOU WANT TO BE LIKE THEM?!"

"I don't know... I don't but I can't just leave you here."

"Miyako...leave this place and forget about me... forever. If we ever meet again...even if you start to hate me, please...please just at least smile."

"I will. I hope we will meet again one day."

"I 'll find you. Besides, you're the famous Miyako Gotokuji. You're an easy target for others."

"Promise?"

"YES I PROMISE. NOW HURRY UP AND RUN HOME OR TO YOUR GRANDMA."

And I just ran. They started to glare at him.

…

_Miyako...leave this place and forget about me... forever. If we ever meet again...even if you start to hate me, please...please just at least smile_

After that day, I cried, wondering what happened. I hope he wasn't injured. How would he find me anyway? Sigh... I went home from shopping and started to do some chores my grandmother wanted me to do.

The doorbell rang and Boomer was there. Why would he be here?

"Yo, Miyako."

"Uh..Hi...what are you doing?"

"Fulfilling the promise I was supposed to a long time ago."

"Yeah right...please leave...I'm cleaning here."

"You like Bubbles right?"

"Yeah...of course...you know that's why my name is Bubbles of the PPGZ.., why ask now? It's pretty obvious. I still like them."

" You still play with them?"

"I do it to keep calm and stay unstressed."

"Oh. You got it as a present before?"

"Yeah..once. It was nice. Why...you have one for me too?"

"Nah... I think you're too old for them. We're not a couple are we?"

"Well excuse me.I was just asking"

"Since when do you have attitude? "

"I have a lot in my mind."

This was getting annoying. When is he going to stop asking questions.

"Pfftt... that sods like the 'adorable, cute Bubbles'"

What does he want from me. What promise was he even talking about?

"Hey Miyako, look over here and smile. I want to see your sarcastic one."

I did what he was told and he took a picture with his phone.

"Why did you do that!?"

"Because, you never really smiled like that when you saw me. You. Broke the promise 10 years ago."

"I never knew you 10 years ago."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I only met Taka-chan." That was a total lie. He gave me a confused look. I guess he made a mistake.

" 'Miyako...leave this place and forget about me... forever. If we ever meet again...even if you start to hate me, please...please just at least smile.'"

"Where...where did you hear of that?"

"I told you...BUBBLES. 10 years ago."

"This can't be true."

"Now smile."

"Hahaha. Never." Click.

"Too late. A laugh is still a smile. Now how's your new boyfriend Takaaki?"

"Well that never worked out..."

"Then I have a chance then."

"What?"

"You even said that I would be yours if you and Takaaki didn't work out as planned."

"I DON'T REMEMBER THAT PART."

"Oh well. Aren't you so cute?"

Now this is a great. I never remembered this in my flashback. Who knew I used to be close with the one so called 'Boomer'?

I just smiled.


End file.
